Unexpected
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: England gets ticked off at a World Power meeting and tries to use his magic on France! Too bad it backfired and sent all of them back to Federal Era, Japan! Now can China, Russia, and Japan teach them the ways of this time? What happens when the countries join the Inu gang on the hunt for the scared jewel shards?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea where this plot bunny came from but it should be good. Also I made the characters a bit OCC **_

**Japan's Pov **

The world meeting started out normal, or as normal as it ever is. England-san was wrestling with France-san on the table, America-San egging them on. Russia-san was smiling creepily China-kun, who was looking nervously back, Germany-San's eye was twitching as he tried to gain some control over the meeting, Italy-san hanging on him. I smiled softly at the whole scene, somethings never change.

I grew bored at the arguments and glanced out the window, down at my beautiful city. I was hosting the meeting this time. I watched the hustle and bustle, remembering when it was very different. Aw how I would love to revisit those times.

Suddenly England stood up, pulling me out of my thoughts. His face beet red in anger.

"I'VE BLOODY HAD IT!" he spat at the room in general. At this point everyone had gone silent and were staring at the seething Brit. England pulled out his funny star wand and held it to France's throat. Everyone paled, it was no secret that Englnd was getting better at magic, now about 7 out of every 10 of his spells worked. Frace looked like a ghost, his eyes bugging out.

"Angleterre! L-let's not be rash now!" He squeaked backing away. England ignored him.

"Item volo ire!" He screamed. As the words left his mouth bright purple smoke filled the room. It blocked out everything until a fimliar bright blue light surrounded me. Oh god he didn't! The light faded and I landed on my feet lightly, the only I, Russia and China did, the rest of the nations ended up in a pile. I saw their clothes had changed, into traditional Japanese travel clothes and sandals. America's and Canada's glasses had disappeared, but they seemed to still be able to see without them and Germany's hair wasn't gelled back. I slowly looked around, praying that we weren't where I thought we where.

We were in a clearing, bathed in moonlight, with lots of tall trees, but one caught my interest. It was four or five times the width of the others and it had vines growing around it as well as a large scar. I groaned, how did he even do this?

_'__Werr rook on the bright side, I got my wish.'_ I looked away from the Goshinboku and at the others who had just untangled themselves.

"Engrand-san. If we ever get back I wirr personarry kirr you." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, taking deep breathes, trying to calm down. They all paled again, only Germany and Italy had ever seen me get mad.

"I honestly have no idea where we are! I just tried to turn the frog into one of those bloody roses he likes so much!" He defended.

"You just lost arr trust I had in your magic!" I growled, walking out of the clearing guestering for them to follow.

"Um... If Iggy's magic didn't do what it was supposed to do what the hell did it do?" America asked walking after me. I stopped when I saw his light blonde hair. That would scare the locals. I sighed turning to the old Brit.

"Turn everyone's hair brack." I said.

"Nope untill you tell us what's going on!"

"I wirr as soon as they have brack or dark brown hair." He sighed and did as I said. Soon everyone had dark hair. I looked at the now brunette Russia, Italy, Canada, and France and the blacked haired England, America, and Germany. I have to say it looked down right odd on America, Canada, Germany, and Russia. It suited England, and France some how looked normal. Italy looked even more like his brother that it was almost scary. England looked in the stream next to us.

"Hmmm I like it, I might keep it like this." He mumbled as the others followed his example.

"Ve~ I look like fratello!"

"Yes you do Itary." I chuckled, watching the other reaction.

"Dude! we look werid,Mattie!"

"Yeah we really do."

"This doesn't suit me well." Germany muttered as Russia shurged not caring.

"Mes beaux cheveux!" France yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Ok now that I change our hair color, will you explain?" I nodded.

"You transported us back in time." I said as calmly as I could.

"WHAT!" I almost laught as they yelled in unison, with identical looks of horror on there faces, but remembering what era we are in. I gripped my katana and looked around cationly. Seeing nothing I turned back to the others.

"Be quiet!" I hissed, "I don't fancy being attacked by demons!" They looked at me confused, baring China and Russia, their homes were simular during this time.

"D-Did you just say demons?" Canada squeaked.

"We're in The federal era or the warring states era as you know it. The wars fought weren't just wars between humans, they were between humans, demons, and sometimes demons fought the humans." I quickly explained, moving again quicker this time. I darted through the trees with trained precision.

"T-That's impossible!" America chuckled nervously. I narrowed my eyes. They all looked at be confused, before I launched myself at America. They all screamed, Germany nearly caught me but Russia stopped him. America jumped out of the way but I continued moving sticking the 6 foot long snake demon with my katana. It lunged at be fangs bearded but I quickly sidestepped it, moving to slice it but it predicted my move and ducked. Our fight lasted only 3 minutes with us dancing around in battle, ending when I severed it's head.

"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN!" Germany screeched. I nodded.

"That was a smarr one too. Come on I have a home crose to here, we need to get you weapons that fit in here." I said picking up the pace again. We through the darkened woods, only the full moon for light.

_'I'm was lying I guess when I said I was going to kill England... Honestly I can't believe I'm back!' _I stuck my arms out behind me and took off, china doing the same to my left and Russia also doing it to my right. We speed of the others, trying to run normally, struggling to keep up.

_**What you think? I think it will be an interesting story! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kiku's POV**_

I walked slowly into the village as the last of the people were making their way back to there houses. I walked over to one of the larger huts and knocked. Slowly an elderly woman came to the door.

"Herro, Kaede." I greeted as Russia and China smiled at her, adoringly.

"Kiku!" She said pulling me into a hug. She chuckled as I blushed.

"You haven't changed at all!" She looked over to China and Russia.

"Ivan! Yao! Don't just stand there! Come hug an old woman!" they smiled wider and moved in to hug her too. As they hugged I turned to the others who were obviously lost.

"Guys, this is our ord friend, Kaede." She looked at me.

"Are they of your kind?" I nodded.

"Then I welcome the world into my house." She joked motioning us in. The other nations moved in, looking completely shocked.

"H-How does she know about us?" France asked.

"Kaede as I said this is our ord friend, she's met most of the Asian nations, Russia and Ukraine." I explained slowly. She chuckled at their faces.

"It's been I while since I saw you three and you don't usually bring others?" She said setting a pot of soup of the fire.

"We would of visted sooner, as we love this time period but our normal way of getting here closed about fifteen years ago, aru." China sighed. I turned to the others.

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourselves." I said.

"Ve~ Ciao! I'm Northern Italy, But you can call me Feliciano, or Feli!" Italy chirped.

"Hello, I'm Great Britan, but call me Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you." The others greeted her, I heard her mumble something about not needing another Miroku when France introduced himself.

"Ok now that we are here, can you finally explain what's going on? How are there Demons!?" Canada said alittle louder than a normal speaking voice, which for him was screaming. I sighed. Kaede chuckled.

"Reminds me of Kagome." I heard her whisper. I turned to Russia and China.

"You're herping me." I told them. They nodded, and moving to sit down next to me. The other followed as we explained everything we could think of on demons. Different types, their looks, their powers, strength, endurance, speed. Kaede chimed in to.

I glanced out the window suprised to see it was beginning to get lighter out, I had about 3 minutes to explain the last bit to them.

"Russia, China. It's time." They looked out of the window and smiled brightly. Kaede just chuckled again.

"I'll explain what's been happening arround here for the last few years after." We nodded not really paying attention.

"It's been awhile, aru." China mused.

"It'll be nice to do it again." Russia commented, a real not creepy grin on his face.

"What's going on?" England commented.

"Um.. You know how we explained how hanyous have one night a month they turn human?" China asked, not turning from the window. I saw out of the corner of my eye as they nodded.

"And you know how nations have to represent arr of their peopre?" I asked, feeling excitement flow through me.

"Where is this going?" France asked.

"Let's say you'll find out why England always gets me when he's summoning demons." Russia chuckled, he glanced out the window, the sun was about to break the horizon.

"10.." He started

"9..." China said.

"8..." I whispered, eyes wide in anticipation.

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..." we all turned to the others as the sun broke the horizon.

"1.." We called in unison as light engulfed us. I felt my hair grow longer and my ears move up to the top of my head, my spine grew longer, sproted hair in a long and bushy tail. My nails grew longer and I knew my eyes were changing color. The light faded and the nations jaws dropped. I looked in the mirror to see my ears were now fiery red fox ears with black tips on my head,and my eyes had changed to amber. My hair, which now covered where my ears had been and reached right above my shoulders, had turned ruby red matching my ears and bottle brush tail. I smirked at my reflection, revealing my fangs, turning to the other two.

Russia's hair had also turned light brown and was saggier, falling into his now dark brown eyes. His ears had moved to the top of his head too, now rounded bear ears. His forarms covered in course fur of the same color and his nails had turned into blunt, pitch black, curved claws.

China's hair was still Brown but much lighter than before but the darkest out of all three of us, and was out of it's ponytail, his ears peaked out from under his hair, slightly floppier than mine and Russia's. His eyes were almost black now and appeared smaller as they darted over his sharp and slightly curved claws. His face in whole was more angled, with three whiskers on each side of his nose. Looking down I spotted the long and strong tail of a weasel swaying back and forth. They looked at me grinning widly showing off fangs too, Russia's blunter than mine and China's.

We turned slowly back to the others. I snickered at their faces, who know someone could go that pale and have their jaws that low.

"You might want to close you mouths before birds land in them." Russia commented dryly. They snapped them shut. England shook off the shock first.

"First off how the bloody hell did you know that was going to happen?!" He screamed.

I laught nervously, my ears laying flat against my head.

"About that..." I said.

"This isn't our first time going back in time..." China said looking a little nervous, heck even Russia seemed a little nervous.

"WHAT!" They yelled. I winced my hyper sensitive ears aching now.

"Ow! Not so loud! We can hear 20 times better then you atleast!" Russia growled rubbing his ears.

"As we were saying we used to travel back in time throught the bone eater's well that comes out near here, we would go whenever we could get a few days off to come and mess arround and have fun." China said, fond memories playing behind his eyes.

"But sadly about 15 years, almost 16 now, the well some how got sealed and wouldn't let anyone through." Russia mumbled.

"Wait you didn't use the well?" Kaeda asked.

"No, the crazy Brit miss fired with a spell and sent us back in time." China said.

"I said I was sorry!" He grumbled, "Anyways what are you exactly?" he asked.

"Ah you mean species don't you?" Russia said,"Well I'm a Bear hanyou.

"A fox hanyou, or kitsune." I said wrapping my tail around my feet.

"A weasel hanyou." China said. I perked up and smelled slightly, there was a few faint scents in the hut, a hanyou, a kitsune, a miko, and two other humans, possibly a monk and a demonslayer. But the faint scents didn't concern me that much, it was the fact that they were getting closer heading right for the hut.

"Um Kaeda? What were you going to tell us?" China asked, his nose twitching. So I wasn't the only one who smelled them. Before Kaede could answer, there was a yell from outside.

"OI! You there, you old hag!" My eyes narrowed and Russia let out a growl. China got up and stood by the door. He raised his wok just as a white haired person walked in.

CLANG

"OW!" The now obvious hanyou cried. He glared at China, flexing his claws.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He snapped.

"Respect your elders, aru!" China said,walking calmly back to our little circle. The hanyou looked ready to attack China when Russia spoke up.

"I guess this is what you wanted to tell us." Russia said. The hanyou looked between us three.

"Wait... Ivan... Yao... Kiku?" He said pointing at us each in turn. I smiled I knew him of course.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" We said in unison.

_**Yeah! The Inu gang has arrived! So is it good still? Review and tell me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I won't, I repeat, WON'T pair Kagome with anyone! I honestly don't like Kagome that well so there might be Kagome bashing later. Also unless I say so this is from Kiku's/Japan's POV **_

"Ho- wha- wh- WHAT'S GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled his ears pinned backed. I shared a look with the other two.

"Inuyasha, it's about time we told you a little secret. Now sit down." I said patting the spot next to me. He hesitated for a second before walking over to us. Just then a girl in a modern day school uniform ran in, looking mad.

"INUYASHA DON'T JUST RUN OFF-" She noticed us.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know had guests, Lady Kaede. Please forgive me." she said bowing.

"Don't yell at me, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. A tick mark appeared on her head.

"Inuyasha, you asked for it." She said. He paled drastically.

"Wait plea-" She cut him off.

"Sit boy." She said calmly. I watched as the necklace he was wearing glowed and he was pulled face first into the floor. I clamped a hand over my mouth holding back my laughter.

"Inuyasha's face just got reacquainted with the floor." A monk sighed walking in, followed by a demon slayer (with an adorable two tail Neko demon on her shoulder) who was shaking her head in annoyance.

Inuyasha sat up grumbling. Kaede just sighed; Inuyasha shocked his head and turned to us.

"Yao, Ivan, and Kiku." Inuyasha started, "This is Sango, she's a wonderful Demon slayer, Miroku, a lecherous monk, Kagome..." he got cut off by China who had been sniffing the air.

"Reincarnation of Kikyo?" He asked. Inuyasha gave a stiff nod. Kagome didn't look like she liked the description.

"And-" He Stopped when he noticed there was no one there, "Where's Shippo?"

"He stopped to talk to a little boy outside who had odd yellow hair." Sango said.

"It's called blonde hair, Sango." Kagome corrected gentle.

"Blonde? What kinda color is that?"

"It's not. It's a hair color, and yes I know that makes no sense." I ignore the conversations and glance out the window to see a young Kitsune and a familiar looking boy. How in the world did he get here?

"Peter? How did you get here?" Peter looked up startled and by that time England had moved to the window.

"Peter! How in the bloody hell did get here!?"

"I think that Kiku just asked that, idiot!"

"Hey! You're a Kitsune too!" I chuckled before telling the boys to join us.

"Guys, this is Kiku, Ivan and Yao." Inuyasha continued, "But I don't know their friends." The nations reintroduced themselves. France ended up getting slapped by both Sango and England for trying to touch her.

"Great!" She growled, "Another Miroku."

"I'm sorry, love, he's just a stupid frog!" England said kicking France in the face with the last word. Inuyasha ignored them.

"What was the secret you were going to tell me?" He asked. I glanced at his companions.

"How much do you trust them?" I whispered low enough that only him, Russia and China could hear over the noise. He paused, before whispering back so low that I almost couldn't hear.

"I trust them with my life." He then sent a glare at us that clearly said 'Tell anyone you die.' I set a small flute in front of me. China and Russia clamped their hands over their ears; Inuyasha getting the hint did the same. I tapped Shippo and he noticed the flute. His eyes widen an evil glint in them. I mouthed 'go ahead' before placing my hands over my ears. He picked up the flute and blew into it. It let out a noise that sounded like someone was torturing a banshee. Everyone stopped and clamped their hands ears. I smiled lightly at their glares as I took the flute back.

"First off how and when did you show up little Peter?" Russia asked.

"I was bored so I was looking through one of Uncle... L-Lukas' magic books. I didn't even say anything and it began to glow. I dropped the book and a blue light surrounded me. I landed here and I saw you enter this house. I stayed hidden cause I still hate jerk E-Arthur!"

"Good, I was worried we wourd have to exprain everything to you." I sighed turning to the new group.

"Explain now." Inuyasha commanded.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha!" Sango scowled.

"I will be rude until I'm told how this is possible!"

"How what is possible?" Miroku asked.

"How those three," He gestured to China, Russia and I, "Changed freaking species!"

I chuckled nervously as Russia looked down and China rubbed the back of his head.

"They what!" Shippo said moving closer to Kagome.

"When I first met them, before the whole Kikyo thing, Kiku was a tiger hanyou, Yao was a otter hanyou, and Ivan was a wolf hanyou!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. We've much to explain. First what we are..."

**_(If you don't know what the countries are going to explain then you shouldn't be reading this story)_**

"So let me get this straight, you're all repersentives of different nations who live as long as your country lives and sometimes after that, called nations?" I sighed before, nodding. Kagome was really getting on my nerves at this point.

"We've arready exprained this." I said glaring at her. She got the hint and backed off though her face said she was still finding our story hard to believe. The rest of Inuyasha's ragtag bunch already accepted us and our story. I looked up to see France and Miroku talking and I probably didn't want to know what about. Sango was asking questions to Englnd, Canada, and China. She seemed eager to learn about us. Shippo was drawing with Sealand, obviously whacking a lot in common.

"I can't believe you never told me" Inuyasha said moving in front of me.

"We weren't allowed!" Russia protested.

"Then why did you just tell us?"

"We had no choice!" Russia said

"So you weren't allowed to tell us but you had no choice but to tell us?" Inuyasha chuckled lightly as Russia mocked growled at him.

The next I knew Inuyasha and Russia were wrestling, nibbling, scratching, they looked like two puppies playing. Everyone stopped what they doing and stared wide eyed at the two hanyous. After a few minutes they separated panting. They looked at me and China, who had appeared next to me as the two were tussling, and we all bursted out laughing. The nations, humans and demon looked on in surprise.

"I can't remember the last time I did that!" Inuyasha said his eyes gaining a twinkle I was surprised hadn't been there when he first appeared.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you felling ok?" Sango asked

"Yeah I am why?"

"Because you just acted like a little demon wrestling with your siblings." Shippo said. He just chuckled as he hugged all three of us.

"Because they are my brothers, in everything but blood." he said looking like his old cheerful self.

"You've been this well happy." Miroku commented.

"Neither have you Russia." Germany commented. They shrugged not really knowing how to answer.

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Inuyasha said, "You haven't told us what moves you have yet." I went wide eyed.

"How did we forget, aru!" China yelled. I explained when I saw their confused faces.

" Since we've been expraining everything to you we compretely forgot to test out what we can do." Inuyasha got an odd look in his eyes, as he stood up.

"I know a way you can find out and I can show you what I've learned?" I smiled catching on. I slowly moved over to his side as Russia and Yao smirked rising up next to each other.

"What's going on?" Someone asked, I think it was Sealand.

"Tag-team duel!" We yelled running outside to the clearing with the bone-eater's well. The clearing were we first met, the others running after us.

_**What weapons should I give Russia and China? I honestly want ideas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'M BACK! This is one of my favorite stories to write! _**

**_NOTE- THE NATIONS ARE GOING TO START USING HUMAN NAMES SO NOT TO DRAW ATTENTION. There is a list of their human names at the bottom._**

**_Hehehehehehehehe Battle time! I'm not so good at battle scenes so tell me if I'm horrible because I want to know!_**

"You arr remember our rures for the tag-team duers, hai?" They nodded. The bushes rustled behind us announced the other's arrival.

"Um... Mind explaining?" Sango questioned. We sighed and turned to them.

"We used to have mock fights all the time but we found a way that we liked best." Ivan started.

"Basically one pair starts fighting until their partners jumps in. We have to wait at least ten minutes after each switch to switch again, Aru!" Yao said tapping his foot annoyed that he had to wait.

"Now you guys stay there and watch don't worry we wouldn't hurt each other too much." I said walking calmly to the other side of the clearing with Inuyasha at my side.

"Now since you won rast time witch one of you is going first?" I asked. They looked at each other and in a second Yao stepped forward.

Inuyasha slowly walked forward and they bowed to each other. I watched as they slowly started circling. Then with the speed of a viper, Yao lunged at his throat, claws and fangs bared. Inuyasha flipped out of his way, using his momentum to kick Yao in the head. Yao feel to his knees. Inuyasha laught.

"Getting rusty old man?" Yao growled jumping to his feet.

"Gleam of Darkness!" Yao yelled. I watched as he disappeared in a flash of shadows and reappeared in a tree above Inuyasha, who was looking around confused. Yao jumped out of the tree and sent Inuyasha flying with a kick to the stomach. I ran up to him.

"Me and my big mouth." He panted as he tapped my hand. I back flipped over Yao as he tried to jump me with my back turned.

"Hey! That was a cheap brow!" I said facing him. He smirked.

"Both of our species live off cheap blows, aru." He claimed lunging forward to slice me with his claws. I side stepped him pulling something out of my pocket. I threw it at him and it got tangled in his hair. He reached up to see seeds come off on his hand. I clapped my hand and the seeds sprouted into long vines they in closed him and created a cage. I laughed loudly at his angry face. He growled and reached out a hand. I looked over and saw Ivan tap his hand. I smirk and lunged. He blocked me with his forearm, but I drew the first blood of the day as I saw a small trickle come down his bicep.

"Ha! I win the first contest!" I yelled. Ivan frowned and lunged at me. I froze, a large mistake now I had no time to dodge him. I took a deep breath and my instincts took over.

"Iced Fang!" I yelled feeling my mouth grow extremely cold. I opened my mouth and ducked grazing Ivan's leg with my teeth.

He fell over shivering violently. I made a T with my hands.

"Time out!" I said kneeling next to Ivan. I saw the cut I made with my fangs glowed pale blue but faded within a few seconds. Ivan's shaking subsided. He sat up and smiled at me.

"Nice move." He commented as I pulled him up.

"Thanks, you ok to go?" He nodded.

"Go! I yelled dodging the strike he aimed at my head. We exchanged blows for a little bit before he backed up.

"Blades of Fury!" He screamed his claws glowing bright orange. I jumped but didn't avoid the orange crescents that flew from his claws. One hit me, cutting a long but shallow and jagged line to my shoulder. Another hit my leg leaving a much deeper wound, I could hardly stand. I cursed as I clutched the new wounds, I couldn't do much these here. I raised my arms in defeat and Inuyasha jumped in front of Ivan, the only one on our team left.

"Ready to be trained little doggy?" Ivan teased.

"Hey we never decided?" Inuyasha growled, "Are we allowed to use weapons?" I shook my head.

"Rast time we arrowed weapons, Yao nearry took Ivan's arm off." He pouted

"Fine." He said.

"Iron reaper Soul stealer!" He said, his claws glowing light sliver. He lunged hitting Ivan in the chest. Ivan hit the ground blood running from several shallow wounds on his chest and face. I limped over to him and saw he was knocked out.

"KO'D!" I said. I turned to the other nations as Yao and Inuyasha continued the battle. I nearly laught at how large their eyes were.

"This is a play fight?" Ludwig asked.

"More rike training, why do you think I hate your training sessions, after you do it this way your way is boring as herr!" I laught. Before turning to Alfred.

"Arfred can you herp me move Ivan out of the way?" He nodded coming cautiously to us eyeing the other two.

"Don't worry I'rr protect you if it gets to out of hand." I said.

"Inuyasha wouldn't aim for us on purpose anyways, and I doubt Yao would either." Sango said.

"But as a precautionary I put up sutras to keep out any stray demonic power," Miroku said from where he was sitting.

"It shouldn't hurt you as long as you don't fire any attacks while over here," He said as I walked behind Alfred who was carrying Ivan. I nodded turning back to the battle.

In the short time it took to get Ivan out of the way both of the hanyou had given and received a good amount of damage. Inuyasha had blood dripping from multiple cuts on his arms and chest, and his nose appeared broken. Yao had only two cuts but they both were long and about half an inch deep and he favored his left leg. They growled at each other not wanting to be the one to fall.

"You've gotten stronger, Di-Di." Yao said panting. Inuyasha smirked his breathe labored to.

"Thank you, Dai-Guh*." They lunged again twisting through the air looking more like a choreographed dance then a fight. It went on for a few more minutes.

"Whirlwind!" Yao suddenly yelled dis appearing in a twister. The twister picked up Inuyasha and he landed in a tree. I watched as he fell out of the tree and landed of the ground. He moaned loudly and put his hands out in front of him.

"I win, aru!" Yao cheered before helping Inuyasha up.

"Ow." Inuyasha mumbled, shaking his head like a dog, "I'm going to be sore for a week."

"Sorry I don't know my strength yet." Yao said smiling sheepishly.

"Come on guys we need to wrap our wounds and catch up on what's happened since we rast reft." I said as Ivan sat up looking around a little dazed. They nodded and walked over as I pulled Ivan to his feet.

"Wait!" Yao said suddenly. I looked over at him as confused as the others.

"The hiding spot!" He said before rushing off. I smiled moving slowly towards were he disappeared, Ivan and Inuyasha next to me and the others following.

_***Di-Di (dee-dee) means little brother in Chinese**_

_**Dai-Guh means oldest brother**_

_**List of human names if needed**_

_**Japan- Kiku**_

_**China- Yao**_

_**Russia- Ivan**_

_**America- Alfred**_

_**Canada- Matthew**_

_**England- Arthur**_

_**France- Francis**_

_**Germany- Ludwig**_

_**Italy- Feliciano**_

_**Sealand- Peter**_

_**oh and Sealand's Uncle Lukas I mentioned in chapter two is Norway!**_

_****__**I know the battle probably sucked and feel free to tell me that! **_


	5. Chapter 5

I came to the clearing to see Yao's tail disappear into a well hidden cave.

"How in the world do you fit down there?" Peter asked looking at the small opening. Yao poked his head out.

"One, I'm part weasel and Two it opens up after about half a foot." He said. I ducked into the hole with Ivan behind me. It was a fairly big cave with enough room for about 10 people to be able to be inside here comfortably despite the small entrance.

"Come on Yao, Kaede is expecting us back. Let's just grab our clothes and go back." He frowned but nodded.

"Fine, Aru. But I'm bringing 风暴带来者 (storm bringers)" I nodded as he grabbed two brightly colored wooden yo-yos and one of the bundle of clothes that was on the built in shelve. Ivan picked up his the other two tossing me mine. I caught it just as Inuyasha poked in his head.

"You coming? The others are getting impatient." We nodded exiting.

"Why can't we enter the clearing?" Shippo asked from where he was standing next to the rest of Inuyasha's friends. The nations were standing in the clearing confused why they couldn't get in.

"Oh I forgot about that" Ivan said, laughing as he saw the frustrated looks.

"Sorry, only people that are only part human can get through. So no full humans or demons can get through unless it's our human nights then humans can get in. We usually camp out here on those nights."

"Then why could they get in?" Kagome asked pointing at the nations. I growled, gosh she was getting on my nerves.

"Seriously woman! They've said about a million times, they aren't human! But they represent their country so they are slightly human which allows in the clearing!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome face turned icy.

"Don't make me say it!" She snapped and he paled but didn't back down.

"Why don't you just take the necklace off, Aru?" China asked.

"Only the one who put it on you can take them off." Inuyasha said before mumbling some... Colorful words under his breathe.

"Why what happens to the wearer if someone else takes them off?" Peter asked. I noticed he was shifting his weight nervously.

"Nothing no one else can take it off." Sango said. Peter got a confused look on his face.

"Peter?" China started.

"What did you do?" I finished. He chuckled nervously before pointing at Arthur's neck. Inuyasha stared down at his neck and back at Arthur's only to see that the beads had in fact moved off his neck onto Arthur's.

"HOW IN HELL DID YOU GET THEM OFF!" Inuyasha yelled. Peter shrugged.

"When you were carrying me and Shippo on your shoulders to get here, I just slipped over your head and pocketed it because I thought it would be funny to put it on Jerk En-Arthur." He said, "Speaking of which, Arthur, sit boy!" He said excitedly. I watched as the beads glowed and pulled a yelling Brit down into a face plant.

Inuyasha fought a smile, obviously amused to see someone other than himself get sat. He must of felt sympathy to the dirt eating Brit, and went to help him up. As soon as England was up he grabbed the offending necklace and tried to force it over his head. The beads refused to move past his ears.

"BLOODY HELL!" He said dropping the beads. Matthew cocked his head, and set Kumajiro down. He reached over and grabbed the beads slipping them easily over England's head.

"What the!" Kagome yelled. Matthew shrugged.

"I guess only nations can take them off as long as they aren't the one's wearing it" Ivan mused. I laught as I took the beads from Matthew and put them back on Inuyasha's neck.

"Hey! Not funny!" He pouted.

"I'm not setting them, we'rr figure out what to do with them after we get back and patched up." I said placing Peter on my shoulders. Yao shot me a sly look. I look at Inuyasha and Ivan lonely to see that they were all looking at each other with sly looks. I caught on. I removed Peter from my shoulders.

"Sorry Peter, you'rr have to wark." I said.

"Why?" I ignored him, turning to Yao, Inuyasha, and Ivan.

"RACE YOU BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" We yelled at each other, before we sprinted out of there.

**_(Time skip)_**

Not one of us four where surprised when I got back first. I was always the swiftest out of the lot. Ivan was the strongest, Inuyasha was the bravest, and Yao was the most skilled. Our wounds already started healing themselves by the time we got back so Kaede just wrapped them up and told us to change into our old outfits. They were all simliar design to Inuyasha's.

Yao's was dark green with golden bands around the edges and the Chinese Characters for Bravery and Courage on each sleeve.

Ivan's was dark blue made out of Ice Tiger skin so it protected against the cold he hated so much instead of fire like the rest of ours. He had silver Russian words written on leg that translated to Forever Loved. He left his scarf on.

Mine was pure white with thick red bands on the shoulders. It had writing on it like the others; the Japanese characters for Hope and Peace were written in light pink over my left side.

"Inuyasha where are your tarismans?" I questioned. He blushed.

"When I got off of that tree I was angry and wanted no ties to my past, so I removed all of them but I couldn't bring myself to remove this one." He pulled back his top and revealed the dark blue symbol for brothers set on the inside over heart. I smiled and showed off mine written in pink like the rest, as Ivan and Yao did the same. Unlike the other writings on our outfits, these weren't talismans; they were just reminders that we were never alone.

"Even when we we're gone we were still your brothers, Aru." Yao said trapping him in a hug.

"So who won the race?" Shippo said running up. We jumped.

"Don't scare us like that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Looks like the Inuyasha we all love and know is back." Miroku chuckled.

"Shut up!" He snapped, his ears pinned back. Yao stuck a bow on Inuyasha's ear.

"HEY!" Inuyasha said pulling it out.

"Aw but Inuyasha it makes you look cute!" Ivan snickered.

"Yes and Kiku looked cute when he angered by those tree spirits." Inuyasha said smirking at me. The others held back laughter.

"And Ivan rooked cute when he feer asreep and got covered in butterfries." I smirked as Ivan blushed.

"Or when Yao-Yao fell into the river and got that sea lily stuck in his ear." We started arguing, bringing up embarrassing moments. We stopped after a few minutes, seething. Alfred, Matthew, Miroku, Peter, Shippo, and Francis were laughing loudly. Feli was humming some random tune. Ludwig, Arthur and Kagome had concerned looks on their faces. Sango had a gleam of longing in her eyes.

"Man that's so funny!" Miroku gasped out holding his side.

"I really hope I don't look like that with my brothers." Arthur said.

"Dude! You look exactly like that with Alistair, Dylan, and Scott!" Alfred screeched.

"Probably would be a lot worst too if it wasn't for Gwen." Francis chuckled.

"It-Feli please tell me I don't look like that with Gilbert." Ludwig begged looking at the ditzy Italian.

"But Luddy, you look almost exactly like that!" he said confused, causing the German to face palm.

"Great I probably look like that when I fight with Souta." Kagome sulked. I sighed.

"To answer your question Shippo, I won the race. Now if you excuse us Inuyasha is missing a few things from his outfit." I said standing up pulling Inuyasha with me.

"You going to go get the stuff?" Ivan said relaxing on the floor.

"Werr, duh!" I said walking out of the hut with Inuyasha on my heels. We quickly found the berries and herbs before returning. It only took about five minutes but by the time we got back, Miroku and Francis was knocked out, Arthur was arguing with Peter, Alfred was talking to Sango, Yao was asleep with his head in Ivan's lap, who was playing Chinese man's hair and Shippo was having a conversation with Matthew.

"Do we want to know?" Inuyasha asked drawing attention to us.

"Probably not." Alfred answered.

"Well then who do you want for this, Inuyasha?" He thought a moment.

"Ivan, Shippo if he's ok with it and you." He said.

I nodded grabbing the cup and pouring the berries into it. I squashed the berries and handed the cup to Inuyasha who was helping Ivan wake up Yao.

"Wait what does Inuyasha want me to help him with?" Shippo asked hopping onto my shoulder.

"You see the markings on Yao's, Ivan's and my crothing?" He nodded.

"Well they are Tarismans and Inuyasha got rid of his and we need to reprace them, for that we need the brood of three people Yasha cares deeply about." Shippo thought about it over and smiled.

"Of course I'll help! I'm a little surprised you pick me though, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked, but I could see the blush on his cheeks.

"You get on my nerves but I care about you a lot. I try my best to let you take on the weaker demons on your own, protecting you from the stronger ones." He said. Shippo smile grew larger. He leapt forward and hugged Inuyasha. The said dog demon blushed dark red.

"H-Hey! Don't go mushy on me, now!" he cried pulling the laughing Kitsune off.

"Good we have to start the ceremony now anyways." Yao said.

"When did you wake up?" Inuyasha questioned harshly.

"When you started talking about Shippo as if he was your son. I can't believe it you're growing up!" Yao cried stretching Inuyasha's cheeks. Inuyasha pulled his face out of Yao's grasp.

"OI! Quit it, old man!" Yao pouted.

"I am not old!"

"If I'm not mistaken you said you were over 4000 years old, you are old enough to be my Grandfather."

"Shut up, Aru!"

"You raised me and the rest of Asia, so that shouldn't surprise you that much." I chuckled, only to stop when Yao winced.

"I'm sorry Yao that was uncarred for." I said. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here?"

"It's been over 500 years since we last saw you, Inu. Things between us have changed. Wars, Allies, betrayal, new friends, new bosses..." Ivan said. All the nations got far off looks in their eyes as if they were remembering things they'd rather not.

"What's a boss?" Shippo asked. I chuckled.

"A boss is someone who is ranked above you and can tell you what to do. Kinda like a master. In our case our bosses are the leaders of our countries." Yao explained.

"Oh!"

"Let's get on with the ceremony shall we." Ivan said changing the subject. Inuyasha eyed us as if to say, 'this conversation isn't over.'

"Great I have to do it don't I?" Yao said starring at the berry juice.

"Inuyasha said he wanted Ivan, Shippo and Me to do it so You'rr have to do it." Yao sighed taking the glass.

"So Inuyasha wants Ivan, Shippo and Kiku." I nodded and he downed the drink.

The effects slowly kicked in. His pupils shrunk and his eyes seemed to cloud over slightly. Demonic energy seemed to flow off of him and his voice turned to a hoarse whisper.

"Three beings, few of many willing to give blood to protect one." He said grabbing the bowl and the knife Ivan offered him. He slowly turned to Inuyasha.

"Caught in between, not one or the other. Protector to be protected." Yao said before making two swift marks with the knife making a clean shape into Inuyasha's wrist

"The 鹿 or Stag. You are more willing to prove yourself to ones that judge you harshly than ones who judge you fairly. Let go of old grudges, you will treasure friends more than you will hate enemies" He said flicking blood he collected on the knife into the bowl. Inuyasha nodded at the news.

"What is he talking about?" Alfred whispered.

"He's in a powerfur trance induced by the berries, he speaks wisdom that you wirr need and the cuts he makes are unique for each time this rituar is preformed, meaning a different thing. Sometimes a word sometimes a symbor." I explained as Yao moved in front of Ivan.

"Strong, but misunderstood. Never accepted for what he cannot control." Ivan bowed his head and held out his wrist. Two quick cuts.

"The Aries. You lack the self-confidence you need. Never forget love is always there for you if you are willing to except it or not." Yao appeared in front of me.

"A son and brother, once blinded by greed." I flinched I never needed to hear that from his lips. I barely registered the cuts.

"The triangle. You search for forgiveness in places you should not, for it has already been given. Remember to stand next to what you believe and not let others blind you." I smile slightly as he moves on to Shippo.

"A Cub with much to learn but a large heart." He whispered before striking Shippo's wrist.

"First Aid Cross. You are willing to help anyone in need even if they hurt you in the past. Remember Brawn must bow to wisdom." He said before dropping half of the herbs into the pot.

"Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. North, East, South, West. Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, Love. Four points rule our world, four bloods to protect one." He chanted mixing the solution with the knife. He poured it one Inuyasha's top and it slowly faded and on his right shoulder appeared two symbols.

"尊敬, Respect" I said and Alfred noticed something on his other shoulder.

"and 名誉, Honor." I glanced and noticed he was right.

"Two things Di-Di wants to earn the most." Yao whispered before slumping to the ground out cold. Ivan picked him up and slowly moved him to the corner.

"He'll be fine in an hour or so. Though he might have a slight head ache." Inuyasha explained to the worried faces.

"Shippo, are you ok?" Kagome questioned. I looked over and saw Shippo had slight tears in his eyes. Inuyasha's ears pinned back and he rummaged through Kagome's bag.

"Hey twerp get over here." Inuyasha said before picking Shippo up and wrapping a bandage around his wrist.

"Not much can be done for it. These cuts will stay open until the advice Yao told us is complete, then it'll magically turn into a scar that looks like it's been there for years." Inuyasha sighed, "but don't worry it'll stop hurting soon."

"Aw so cute you're acting like a Pére!" Matthew chuckled.

"Is Pére the same thing as otou-san?" Shippo questioned. Matthew thought a second.

"Unless I'm screwing the translation then Yes yes it does." Shippo smiled.

"Aw little Yasha is an otou-San!" Ivan mocked. Inuyasha blushed.

"Don't make me remove your pathetic excuse of a tail!" He growled.

"At least I have a tail!" Ivan said sticking out his tongue. I pulled each of their ears.

"Quiet acting like idiots!" I said as they whimpered for me to let go of their ears. I dropped them.

"Hey Inuyasha, when are we heading off again?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah this is probably the longest you've gone without yelling at us to get a move on it so we could collect jewel shards." Sango said.

"Jewel shards?" I questioned.

"The Shikon no Tama kinda broke." Inuyasha said. I could feel the blood rushing out of my face. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ivan hold up five fingers…..

"WHHHAAATTT!" I screamed. Yao jerked awake.

"AIYA!" He yelled lashing out with his wok, knocking Italy down. I took a few deep breathes.

"Explain now!" I commanded Inuyasha. He quickly started to tell me what had happened over the last year since he woke up. Kagome falling down the well, her releasing him to save both of them from Mistress Centipede, her accidently breaking the jewel into a hundred shards, their search, how they had meet the others in their new pack, him getting the Tessaiga, Naraku, everything.

"Be glad that you are under my brother's protection, wrench," I growled at Kagome, "Accident or not, I'm ready to rip you apart for breaking such a scared jewel!" She glared.

"I was trying to save it!" She protested.

"And instead you broke it into a hundred some pieces causing thousands to die from Demons that would normally not be a problem, because they gained a shard of the Shikon Jewel!"

"Calm down Kiku! You don't want to lose control!" Yao soothed pushing my blade into my hands. I gripped it tightly, taking deep breathes.

"Dude what is this thing and why is it so important?" Alfred questioned.

"The Shikon no Tama, the Scared Jewel, The Shikon Jewel, The Jewel of Four Souls, are all the names of a jewel with powers to increase a demons power tenfold. I suspect even one shard will at least quadruple a demons strength. And in its whole state it will grant one wish before disappearing and then reappearing somewhere else. There is only one right wish that will cause it to disappear for eternity." Sango explained.

"It's probabry the most powerfur thing in my whore history, maybe the most powerfur thing in the whore worrd!" I hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Kiku calm down. I already read her the riot act when she first broke it. She's made up for it by saving multiply villages from demon attacks with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and me."

"Please if the jewel shard never broke We would have never met and Inuyasha would probably still be pinned to a tree." Sango said. I stood up.

"I'll be back later!" I said running off.

**Yao's POV**

Inuyasha stood up to follow Kiku as he ran off.

"Inuyasha sit back down, Kiku is just going to go let off some steam, and he's not in any danger of going full demon as long as he has Aianrīfu (Iron Leaf*) with him." I said.

"I honestly did not expect him to take it this bad." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head puzzled.

"This is something really important to him, imagine your most treasured possession being completely destroyed and trying to piece it back together." Ivan said.

"I get that I was lost when the Tessaiga broke." He sighed.

'Now imagine that the piece of the broken Tessaiga could be used by countless demons to slaughter humans. That's how Kiku feels." I continued.

"I guess I should of expected this then."

"No duh!"

"So where do we go from here?" Shippo asked. I glanced at the nations.

"Emergency meeting!" I said.

"Would you five mind leaving us for five minutes, we need to decide something as a group." Ivan asked.

"No problem." Inuyasha said, walking towards the door.

"Don't go looking for Kiku. He'll probably try and rip you apart if you do!" I told him.

"Bu-"

"Kagome please for once don't be difficult and just come with us." Inuyasha said as the others stood up. She huffed.

"Fine." She said walking out of the hut with her nose in the air.

"She has some major problems," Alfred whispered to Matthew. Matthew nodded in agreement.

"So what do you guys want to do at this point. A major thing we have to do is get home, but I don't think Kiku will be willing to leave with the jewel still broken." I said.

"We will stay with Kiku no matter what but now it's your decision on what you want to do." Ivan explained.

"I'm not leaving, Kiku is one of my best friends and even though it's obvious that I probably won't ever get as close to him as you, I want to help him with this." Alfred said and looked around as if daring anyone to try and change his mind.

"I agree with Alfred, Kiku is our friend I'm going to stay." Ludwig said.

"Same goes for me." Feli chimed.

"I'm not leaving any time soon, "Canada said in a clear voice.

"I'm interested in this time, I would like to stay also," England explained.

"I'm not going back by myself." Peter chimed, "Though Mama Tino and Belward are probably worried about me."

"I'm not leaving you all behind so count me in," France said.

"We're all staying then and going with Inuyasha's pack." Ivan said his signature smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go tell the others, we also need to get you weapons." I said dusting off my pants as I stood and leading them out of the hut.

**_I'm BACK and better than ever!_**

**_Reviews= Food for the Author; Food for the Author= Faster updates_**

**_FEED THE AUTHOR!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_PLEASE READ! I know it takes me a while to update as it is but recently I got in trouble and my parents are cracking down on my Fanfiction time. I literally get two hours, three if I'm lucky, a day to be on Fanfiction. This includes writing and reading time. I'm soooo sorry and I'll try to get these chapters out as fast as I can but no promises on when._**

I watched Kagome pace back and forth I had been spying on them for about a minute now trying to figure out why they separated from the nations.

"Sit down, Kagome. They'll come get us when they are done talking." Sango said to her distraught friend.

"Why are you even worked up in the first place? It's not like you live a life that the unexplainable happens every few minutes." Inuyasha said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Because I've gotten used to weird things happening in this world but not mine! If what they said is true then they still exist in my time and NO ONE knows about them! It's -UGH!" she screeched.

"You're just mad that you aren't the only one who can explain things to us about the future and that they are smarter than you. Knowing everything there is to know about their culture, their people, their languages, their history, and about world affairs. "He mumbled under his breathe.

"Aw you fratter me, Inu!" He spun around to see me jump out of the tree. He stood up in front of his pack.

"How sound are you brother?" Inuyasha asked as it was the normal question we asked each other after one gets close to losing control.

"No one with you as sibrings courd be in a sound state of mind, but I am in no danger of hurting innocents." I said back a slight smile on my lips. Inuyasha relaxed.

"Whoever came up with that question and answer pretty much summed up our  
brotherhood, Aru" Yao chuckled walking into the clearing with the other nations  
behind him.  
"I think it was Kiku," Ivan said offhandedly. I shrugged.  
"If the glove fits," I teased. Inuyasha looked at Ivan and Yao.  
"Will you tell me what the 'emergency meeting' was now or am I supposed to be  
in the dark?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"A meeting? What meeting?" I questioned looking at them. Arthur stepped  
forward.  
"It was more of them asking us what we want to do at this point and we came up  
with, for the first time ever, a unanimous vote." I looked at them in complete shock.

"And this gift sent from the heavens is?" Yao chuckled.

"We are going to stay here, join our brother's pack, and help you put your jewel back together, because we all know that you aren't leaving until it's done." My eyes widen.

"What? You're rearry going to stay!" I cried looking between the nations. Each one nodded and smiled at my hopeful face. I began hopping around like a nut hugging everything on two legs.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU!" I squealed.

"But if we're staying here we need to get them weapons can't expect them to walk around with no means of protection," Ivan said, "Well Alfred, Matthew and Arthur can protect themselves but the rest of you are vulnerable."

"What do you mean those three can protect themselves?" Miroku asked, "I'm not trying to offend any of you but other than your... Race nothing seems to special about you." They smirked.

"Well we may not look like much, but I'm getting pretty good at Magic." Arthur same making glowing green runes float over his raised palm.

"Oh wow! You're a sorcerer!" Sango said looking at the runes with amazement. Arthur smiled at the praise.

"He was a pretty crappy one until about a decade ago." Francis added. The smile fell and he waved his hand at France.

"Buhok lumayas" I watched as slowly Francis' hair retreated back into his skull. He looked confused on what had happened. Matthew grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his head.

The results were almost laughable. As soon as he felt smooth skin instead of silky hair his skin paled drastically.

"M-My hair... M-My beautiful hair..." He choked out tears coming to his eyes. He turned to Arthur.

"You did this…. You destroyed my hair." Arthur chuckled.

"No I made it grow backwards, it's still there it just needs to grow back."

"Make it come back, now!" He growled.

"As soon as you admit I'm a good wizard." Arthur said a smirk on his face. Francis growled. In a flash Francis had a sword under Arthur's chin.

"Grow. It. Back." He said stressing each word.

"Where did you even get a bloody sword?"

"There's no blood on the sword?" Shippo whispered to Matthew.

"It's a British Slang word, it's pretty much means damn."

"I borrowed it from lovely Sango." Sango looked down to see the sleuth of her generally unused sword empty.

"How in Hell did he do that?" She asked.

"We don't even know!" I chuckled, "Never mess with that man's hair, He's worse than a temperamental princess."

"Put the sword down!"

"No! Grow My hair back!"

"Aw but you look good as a baldy!" Francis hissed threating swinging the sword. Arthur dived out of the way and grabbed my sword out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, trying to beat up a frog!" He said laughing coolly.

"So Thy think Thee can taketh on Captain Kirkland?" He said staring down Francis. Francis stared straight back.

"I don't care if you have gone all pirate on me, you black sheep of Europe! I will fight you until I get my hair back!" They lunged at each other. Yao got a large tick mark on his face, I moved back quickly. He walked over to the fighting pair. He quickly knocked the swords from their hands and knocked them upside the head.

"Shut up! Arthur grow Francis hair back! Francis stop worrying so much about your hair, Aru!" He snapped at the pair. They mumble apologizes and stood up.

"Sorry about that," Arthur apologized to me handing my katana back.

"Just don't do it again ok Arthur-san." He nodded looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah, sorry again." I smiled

"I'm not going to bite your head off for being a rittle impursive action... And possibry trying to impress a pretty girl." He blushed before shorting a look at Sango. I smirked knowingly, before turning to Inuyasha.

"Where can we get weapons?"

"After I see why Alfred and Matthew can protect themselves without weapons." I sighed.

"Arfred, Matthew. Time for a game of catch." Alfred smirked wildly.

"Do we get to show our strength?" I nodded. He ran off into the woods.

"Don't go too far!" Yao yelled after them. Matthew smiled.

"Find a big one!" He called shocking the past people who never heard him so loud.

"What are they doing?" No one answered Shippo's question. Within a minute America came sprinting back with a boulder the size of a small hut.

"It's sadly the biggest one I could find within half a mile." he said his brother shrugged.

"It'll do." And with that they began tossing it back and forth with ease. The non-nations jaws hit the floor.

"How much does that thing way?" Kagome questioned.

"Probably a couple if tons judging on the stone it seems to be made out of."

That's not possible!" Kagome's yelled.

"Neither is tossing a bison a hundred yards as a toddler brut Alfred did at the physical age of... I believe he was two." Arthur said pausing a second to think.

"They are about twice the strength of most demons!" Sango cries.

"That's actually kind of light for them..." Francis said.

"Ok, I'm impressed." Inuyasha said not tearing his eyes off the pair.

"Now can get them weapons?" We talked it over and decided the best course of Action was for Sango to fly on Kilala to Sango's old village and bring back an assortment of weapons and we would have them try out several weapons.

"See you guys in a day and a half!" Sango said as they flew off.

**TIME SKIP**

Sango arrived back as she said a day and a half later with a large bag full of weapons. The nations walked out of the fields or away from the river where they had been helping the villagers. We meet in the well's clearing.

"Welcome back!" Peter yelled running up to her alongside Shippo. Sango giggled.

"Hello Peter, Shippo!" She said dropping the bag she was clutching on the ground backing a large crash.

"Well it certainly looks like you got enough weapons!" Feli said looking at the giant bag.

"I brought Swords, Battle axes, spears, bows, whips, every kinda of weapon that exists in this time period." She said, quickly laying it all out.

"How the hell did all this fit in that bag?" Alfred gasped at the 100 some weapons laid out in front of him.

"How does Yao build a china town in less than a minute on a god damn Space ship?" Arthur questioned in answer.

"Ancient Chinese Secret." Was the Only reply to that?

"Take your pick, Inuyasha, Yao, Ivan, Kiku and I will come around and help you."

"I feel as if I'm in Kindergarten." Alfred whispered to Matthew who shuffled a laugh. I watched the nations go around checking the choices. Inuyasha nudged Shippo.

"It's about time you got a weapon to squirt." He said.

"Really!" Shippo said jumping up and down. He nodded.

"W-Will you help me pick one out?" Shippo asked shyly. Inuyasha blushed. It was tradition that if a demon was to get a weapon, his father was to give him his first, if his father didn't give him a weapon the demon would either fight tooth or nail or the demon would take it off a fallen enemy

"I don't see why not." Inuyasha said walking into the rows of weapons. I smiled brightly and bounded over to Yao who was helping Arthur pick out a sword. I pointed at the pair and the confusion that came onto his face when I first appeared disappeared and a giant grin plastered his face.

"Before we know it well be helping with the blood adoption." He mumbled.

"Umm, What?" Arthur asked making us jump.

"Sorry Arthur-San, we forgot you were there." I laughed awkwardly.

"It's fine, I think I found my sword anyways." I looked at the sword and laugh.

"It fits you!" I said.

"What?"

"Its name is Umi no seifuku-sha, which translates to Ocean Conqueror." He grinned.

"It's mine now!" He said placing the blade into his belt. I nodded moving over to Ludwig and Feli. Ludwig seemed to be inspecting the whips, finding interest in one that had a bared tip and had electric course through it, while Feli eyed the bows.

"A bow requires a strong firm grasp and a keen eye." I explained as I walked up. Feli smiled up at me.

"Oh hey Kiku! I don't know what weapon I should get since Ludwig says I suck when it comes to fighting. I think I might try one of those bows though. Painters need a keen eye and a firm grip." I smiled at him.

"How about this one?" I said handing it to him. It was a long slim bow with a swirl pattern carved into it. He smiled at the bow tracing the pattern with his thumb.

"Hey Kagome!" She looked up.

"Would you mind helping Feli out? I know almost nothing about bows." She nodded walking over. I left seeing Alfred holding a weird object that appeared to be two tomahawks attached to a chain. Matthew was holding a bow similar to one I gave Feli but it was jet black with white markings. They both had a far off look in their eyes.

"Nice looking weapons." I commented. Their trances broke.

"Thanks Kiku, man! I want to test these out though."

"Hmmm..." I walked over to the pile of baskets that the others had brought in their excitement to get over here. I reached in a few and found a few apples.

"Alfred, THINK FAST!" I lobbed the apples at him. With what seemed like trained precision, he threw the Tomahawk slicing the apples in half and then Matthew fired six arrows. Each arrow hit the apple halves and pinned them in a line. On closer expedition I found that each apple was shot in the direct middle of the seed star.

"That was So Cool!" Peter yelled. I turned around to see everyone staring at us.

"How did you do that! That was good enough skills for you to be demon slayers!" Sango cried. They blushed.

"We've been using these types of weapons since we were little." Matthew chuckled nervously, sharing a scared look with Alfred.

"I never bloody taught you had to do that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Nor I," Francis added arching an eyebrow. They started whispering so low anyone with normal hearing could not hear them. Key Normal hearing.

"We have to tell them." Alfred whispered.

"We promised we would never tell," Canada claimed gnawing on his lip.

"Then you come up with a way out of this!" I cleared my throat.

"You know that we," Yao said gesturing to everyone with demon abilities," Can hear every word you're saying and Alfred is right you are telling us if you like it or not, Aru!" They shared a look.

"I can hear Momma scorning us from heaven." Matthew sighed.

"Momma?" We questioned. They nodded. Alfred sat down Indian style and Matthew did the same we sat down next to them waiting for them to begin.

**Alfred's POV**

"We didn't always look like this." Mattie started.

"What the hell do you mean?" Artie broke in. I huffed.

"Will you just listen! This is hard enough to explain, we're breaking a promise we protected for hundreds of years!" I snapped.

"As I was saying we didn't always look like this." Mattie said.

"We didn't use to be palefaces." I said. Francis face grew slightly pale as realization dawned on his face.

"Palefaces that's what the Native American called the white settlers." Shock appeared as the same facts pushed themselves to the forefront of their minds.

"I guess the most logical place to start is the beginning of the end." I chuckled falling into the memory.

_FLASH BACK_

_We looked about 12, running through the forest. We were twins nearly identical. We shared the same caramel colored skin, same wavy black hair falling to their shoulders in a single braid, same light hazel eyes. The only real difference was I had a single strand of hair standing straight up and had two tomahawks strapped to my back. My brother had a long curl falling in front of his face as well as a bow and quiver on his back._

_I was named Little Feather after my strange piece of hair witch stood ridged as the feathers my people wore in their hair._

_My brother was named Silent Arrow as he rarely spoke louder than a whisper._

_"U ni tsi! U ni tsi!" We yelled together running into a wigwam that stood alone._

_Inside was a woman with mocha skin, black hair streaked with silver and deep brown eyes that sparkled with kindness. She was our mother._

_"Yes my di-ni-`yo-tli." She asked turning around before__  
__a gasp escaped her lips. Her sons had been 23 with darker skin and deep brown eyes, but there was no doubt in her mind we were her children._

_"Wh-What happened to you two!" She squeaked out._

_"We don't know! One minute we were hunting and we spotted boats coming ashore, the men in the boats were pale, pale skin, pale eyes, pale hair. They looked so strange! We spied on them for a little before noticed we began to change. Our skin got lighter, our eyes changed color and we started getting smaller!" I rambled out, worry clear in my eyes._

_"What's happening U ni tsi!" Silent Arrow cried sounding almost as loud as myself, an extremely rare thing._

_"Oh my a ni tsu tsa!" She cried with tears in her eyes, "I prayed this would never happen!"_

_"What do you mean U ni tsi?" I asked calming down slightly._

_"Sit my a ni tsu tsa." She sighed. We did as mother commanded._

_"You must have noticed by now that you and I aren't like the rest of the tribe." We nodded, we did seem to age much slower than the rest of our people._

_"That is because we aren't like them. We are gifts sent from the heavens." Our eyes widen at the news._

_"We represent the land our people live off of, and the people themselves. But you are going through a change. The pale faces that you saw our taking over our people's land. You are changing to become the new nations of the pale faces while I shall stay unchanged to represent our people."_

_"But I don't want to represent the pale faces I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with you, U ni tsi!" I cried, tears pricking at my eyes_

_"I agree with brother I don't want to leave!" Silent Arrow sobbed hugging his mother's legs, we were now the size of 6 year olds with blue eyes and their hair was fading from black to an orange-ish brown. As she watched our hair turned fair blonde and mine shortened and straightened._

_"I'm sorry my a ni tsu tsa. I can't do anything about it. Now stop crying and show your U ni tsu who the two bravest warriors in the whole forest are." Our sobs turned to sniffs as we did just that._

_"Listen to me now. There are going to be men from across the water that come and claim you as theirs. They will give you knew names to use around humans and tell you what your country names are. You must never tell them of your time here with me. Understand?" We nodded, by now our skin had completely turned into a fair but pale skin tone. My eyes were the color of the sky while Silent Arrow's turned the color of lavenders. We each looked about 3 now and their clothes lay in pools around them. She gave us small little white dresses to wear that had been ours when we were that small the first time._

_"Go my sons." She said ushering us out of the house._

_"Goodbye my brave warriors." She whispered._

_"Goodbye, Uni ni Tsi." We thought back as we disappeared into the greenery._

**_A few days later_**

_"Well America, I need a name for you." England told me._

_"Ueh wra gawd!" I huffed mad that my vocal skills had vanished._

_"How about... Alfred?" England asked. I thought about it. Alfred was my name now, it sounded nice, but it didn't have the same meanings as Little Feather did. I knew I would like it here with England... But I would miss Mother dearly_.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

They all stared at us shook and sympathy.

"We stole you from your mother..." Francis whispered. I nodded.

"It wasn't on purpose and She made us come." Matthew said fingering a leather friendship bracelet that I made him when we were little, I had one too that he made me, and they seemed to grow with us.

"That is unbelievable." Peter whispered, "You really are a jerk, Arthur!" England was very pale. He looked down at the ground.

"Stop!" I snapped at Peter, "This is hard enough to tell him without you being mean to him! He was a good big brother and I'm sure if you would have let him he would have been a good big brother to you to. You can't blame him for what happened because it wasn't his fault he was just the one who found me." Arthur looked at me with a hopeful smile on his lips.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Every word." I said smiling him.

"Well Now that that's over, I think we should head back to the village." Sango said. I looked around to see everyone got a new weapon.

Arthur got a steel blade with green and blue sling wrapped around the hilt. Francis had a shorter sword then Arthur with a ruby connecting the blade to the hilt. Feli had a beautiful dark brown bow and matching quiver. Peter got a copper colored dagger with a black stone making up the hilt. A black leather whip with blades and barbs every few feet was Ludwig's choice weapon. Kiku had his katana and Yao had those two brightly colored yoyos that he got from that hiding place. I looked at Ivan holding his pipe.

"I feel like I might get gutted for this but what is a pipe going to do against demons." I questioned. Ivan was smiling his signature creepy ass smile.

"This isn't a pipe." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by-" Matthew broke off when Ivan spoke to the pipe.

"преобразование." The pipe glowed pale purple and grew in size. When it faded he was holding the hilt of a sword the size of large tree branch. The blade was as wide as my forearm is long and wickedly sharp. The hilt was soft aged leather.

"Winged fang is a sword not a pipe." He chuckled at the dumbfounded looks on our faces. Kiku Yao and Inuyasha just chuckled.

"That's impressive magic!" Miroku gasped.

"Yao is good with some forms of magic." Kiku shrugged.

"Let's go rest we leave at dawn tomorrow." Inuyasha said before glaring at all of us.

"Anyone not up, I will personally carry you to the river and throw you in." The people from the past all smiled.

"We'll you're acting semi-normal." Miroku commented walking towards the village.

"Thank Kami for that." Sango sighed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed as we all followed behind them. Inuyasha paused.

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Ivan, Yao and Kiku." We nodded as those three fell back. I watched as they disappeared into the woods.

**_U ni tsi- Cherokee for Mother_**

**_Di-ni-`yo-tli- Cherokee for children_**

**_a ni tsu tsa- Cherokee for Boys_**

**_преобразование- Russia for Transform_**


End file.
